Hilo rojo
by GiliArt
Summary: Según la leyenda todos tenemos un hilo rojo invisible en el menique que nos conecta con alguien. (Esta historia se desarrolla en el arco de la 4ta Guerra por el Santo Grial)


Habían espadas, lanzas, mazas, pergaminos, jarras de vino, botellas y un montón de cosas regadas por doquier. En este día el Rey de Héroes se había entregado a la tarea de revisar y organizar los tesoros de su Gate of Babylon.

—Tsk, jamás debí dejar que Enkidu me pegara el mal hábito de ser desordenado con mi colección —Se quejó el rubio con cansancio y miró el montón de objetos que aún le faltaba por organizar—,esto no tiene fin, miles de años de caos no se pueden ordenar en un solo día—Se lamentó y suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar con su labor.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ordenar sus armas ya lo estaba aburriendo, decidió organizar los numerosos frascos que había recolectado a lo largo de la historia del mundo. Algunos contenían ungüentos, especias, aceites, pociones e incluso alimentos; luego de un rápido vistazo a los recipientes de vidrio, eligió comenzar con las pociones, ya que a su parecer eran las menos aburridas.

Tomó uno de los frascos que era del tamaño justo para ocupar completamente su mano, el vidrio era transparente dejando ver el líquido rojizo que lo llenaba, lo giró un poco buscando su etiqueta la cual reflejaba el pasar del tiempo en su color ocre y en las grietas que surcaban el papel, donde apenas podían leerse las letras ya medio borradas que decían "Hilo rojo".

El rey rubio recordó que desde los tiempos más antiguos de la existencia de la humanidad, los mestizos creían que había un hilo rojo que el ojo humano no podía ver, pero que los ataba por medio del dedo menique a su verdadero amor. Esa fue la historia que una curandera le había contado al ofrecerle la poción como pago por permitirle brindar sus servicios en el gran mercado de su reino, según la vieja, la poción tenía la sangre de una bruja que fue capaz de ver el hilo rojo del destino de la gente y que había sido sentenciada a muerte de una manera injusta.

Gilgamesh resopló y entornó los ojos.

—Vaya cosa más inútil ¿porqué aún conservo esto entre mis valiosos tesoros? Yo no creo en esos absurdos románticos, sabio fue el emperador que mandó a matar a la mentirosa que supuestamente podía ver el dichoso hilo—El rubio miró con fastidio la poción.

—Al menos creo que puedo conservar el frasco —dijo y cuando retiró la tapa, de inmediato un olor dulzón llego a su nariz, el rey acercó el frasco a su rostro para apreciar mejor el aroma y al identificarlo, su expresión cambió a una de enojo— ¡Esto huele a vino! Aquella mestiza me mintió descaradamente haciendo pasar como pócima mágica a un simple vino común ¡Si estuviera viva la sentenciaría a muerte ahora mismo —exclamó el hombre con enfado pero al poco tiempo se tranquilizó y le echó una mirada de nuevo al frasco—. Bueno, he trabajado arduamente ordenando mi tesorería, merezco un pequeño descanso, así que más vale que este vino esté al menos pasable —dijo y procedió a darle un sorbo.

El sabor era horrible, Gilgamesh pudo distinguir vino, notas de manzana y un sabor férrico parecido al de la sangre. De inmediato hizo una mueca de asco y escupió el resto del líquido que aún no había tragado.

—¿Pero que esperaba yo de una curandera loca y mentirosa?—Se preguntó a sí mismo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Harto ya de organizar y sintiendo la urgencia de quitarse el horrible sabor de la "poción" de la boca, decidió dar por terminado su trabajo de aquel día y se dispuso a cerrar el frasco que aún tenía en la mano, pero al poner la tapa sobre éste, notó un delgado hilo rojo atado a su dedo menique.

—Pero ¿qué...? —Su gesto era de vaga sorpresa y lleno de curiosidad, dejó el frasco en el suelo para empezar a seguir aquel hilo.

La delgada cuerda roja lo condujo fuera de su portal y de la residencia Tohsaka, caminó un rato por las calles de Fuyuki, hasta que llegó a una tradicional casa japonesa que llamó su atención, pues pudo percibir ciertos rastros de magia provenientes de ese lugar, pero antes de determinarse a ingresar en la residencia, de forma abrupta escuchó pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

De la puerta principal junto a la que estaba parado el rey dorado, salió Saber llevando su vestido azul con armadura y blandiendo su espada de aire. La mujer le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Archer —dijo en tono serio y luego le apuntó con su arma. Gilgamesh sonrió complacido.

—Buen día Saber, no esperaba menos modales de un rey que venir a darle la bienvenida a otro rey —Su tono era burlón, provocando que la servant se pusiera en posición de ataque sujetando su espada con ambas manos; de esa forma el rubio pudo ver que el hilo rojo que estaba atado a su menique terminaba debajo del guantelete de la mano izquierda de Saber, entonces su sonrisa se amplió— tranquila pequeña leona ¿dónde está tu preciada caballería al querer atacarme estando yo totalmente desarmado? —preguntó, a lo que la rubia de ojos verdes tragó pesado y consideró las palabras de su enemigo.

—Ármate —ordenó la servant con frialdad en sus palabras, pero el Archer dorado no hizo movimiento alguno.

—No vine a pelear contigo Saber, casualmente llegué aquí mientras buscaba a alguien, quizá el destino decidió traerme hasta a ti —comentó con la confianza de quien sabe más de lo que dice haciendo a la mujer poner los ojos en blanco.

Un momento después, Saber desapareció su espada, su armadura y vestido quedando en su traje sastre negro, fue de esa manera que Archer pudo ver como en efecto, el hilo rojo estaba atado al menique de la joven Rey de los caballeros y luego la escuchó hablar.

—¿Sabes Archer? Esto es una guerra y se supone que debes atacar a tus enemigos si te los topas de frente, sin embargo ahora mismo estoy ocupada, así que voy a dejar que sigas buscando lo que sea que estés persiguiendo —declaró la mujer a lo que Gilgamesh la miro a los ojos aún sonriendo.

—No necesito tu indulgencia Saber, ya encontré lo que estaba buscando y muy pronto lo entenderás—expresó con su voz sedosa mientras la rubia estrechó los ojos analizando su amenaza indirecta, mas el Rey de Héroes miró con ternura su cara de enfado.

—Nos veremos pronto pequeña Rey —Se despidió con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro y finalmente se desvaneció en el aire.

Saber suspiró aliviada, justo antes de sentir la presencia de un servant afuera de la casa, Irisviel (la esposa de su máster) se había debilitado y tuvo que cargarla hasta el círculo mágico del taller para que se mejorara. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que el intruso parado frente a la casa era Archer y no pudo evitar preocuparse al darse cuenta de que ahora él sabía su ubicación.

Aunque a decir verdad no tenía mucho caso esconderse, después de todo un enfrentamiento entre ambos era algo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, no valía la pena preocuparse por lo inevitable. Y con eso en mente caminó de regreso al taller a ver cómo seguía la mujer albina.

...

Unos días más tarde, la servant de la espada se encontraba entrenando en el patio de la gran casa japonesa cuando, Irisviel se le acercó con un paquete en sus manos.

—Saber, en la entrada estaba este paquete y dice que es para ti, aunque no tiene un remitente —La rubia la miró con algo de confusión y se acercó a tomar el paquete con curiosidad. Era una simple caja de cartón con una etiqueta que decía en una perfecta y bonita caligrafía: "Para Saber".

La servant no pudo evitar sentirse irritada al darse cuenta de que obviamente Archer era el autor de esto, suspiró pesadamente y decidió terminar con lo que fuera que estuviera tramando el Rey de Héroes, así que abrió el paquete y sacó de él un frasco con un líquido que parecía ser vino etiquetado como "Hilo rojo".

Saber miró con extrañeza el objeto por un momento, inicialmente pensó que quizá era algún tipo de veneno, pero descartó rápidamente esa idea, ya que, por lo que hasta el momento había podido ver de él, al rey dorado le gustaba ser el centro de atención en cualquier batalla o situación, por lo que si intentaba acabar con ella, definitivamente no lo haría con un método tan silencioso como enviarle veneno a su residencia.

Entonces decidió abrir el frasco y de pronto otra idea cruzó su mente, quizá lo que contenía era un poco del vino que tomaron durante el banquete de reyes. Fue ese pensamiento el que la animó a darle una pequeña probada; sólo para darse cuenta de que éste líquido era totalmente diferente del delicioso y dulce vino de la otra noche.

Decepcionada y sin entender las acciones de Archer, procedió a cerrar el frasco, pero al poner la tapa sobre éste, vio un hilo rojo que brillaba sobrenaturalmente atado a su dedo menique y que al parecer se conectaba a otra cosa, ya que logró seguirlo con la vista hasta perderse por la puerta principal de la casa.

Irisviel que había estado mirando a la servant todo este tiempo con extrañeza, se acercó un poco para mirar con detalle el frasco en las manos de Saber y leer la etiqueta.

—¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino Saber? —Le preguntó con tranquilidad, a lo que la rubia la miró confundida.

—No, jamás escuché sobre eso ¿es algún tipo de encantamiento? —preguntó preocupada haciendo que Irisviel le sonriera.

—Ven conmigo, te contaré mientras tomamos algo de té.

FIN

...


End file.
